See Them Aliens
by outoftheashesrising
Summary: Surely the Air Force could handle a few curious and misguided kids playing a practical joke without having to involve the general of Stargate Command. There is a Facebook event where 1.3 million people have signed up to infiltrate Area 51 in the middle of the night. SG-1 finds out.


"The Air Force can't really believe this is a serious threat, can they? I mean it sounds like just a bunch of kids playing a joke". Daniel sipped his coffee as he waited for his friend and colleague of over 20 years to reply.

"And at present only Tau'ri occupy the facility. The participants of this mission are misinformed." Teal'c added.

"They just want a plan in place in case someone really does try something" Sam stated as she placed a plate of scones on the table.

"So they're flying you out to Nevada. That's their plan?" Surely the Air Force could handle a few curious and misguided kids playing a practical joke without having to involve the general of Stargate Command.

"Yup."

"Great Plan" Daniel muttered as he picked up a scone off the plate.

Before he could take a bite, Daniel was interrupted by a fit of coughing coming from the hallway. Coughing, with a distinctly urgent and equally loud "don't do it" thrown in. Done with the precision and subtlety of a former black ops officer.

"Are you ill, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked as Daniel tried to hide his smirk as he returned the scone to its plate, taking Jack's _very_ _subtle _hint.

"You know the changing air pressure wreaks havoc on my sinuses,Teal'c" Jack stated matter of factly as he entered the kitchen and swiftly placed the offending plate back on the counter.

"That, and Sam's baking" he said quickly, bracing for impact as Sam leaned over and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"You said you liked them!" She defended herself, retrieving the plate and breaking off a small corner of scone, inspecting it intently before she placed it in her mouth.

"Sometimes when a man loves a woman very much, and said woman presents a plate of scones she spent hours making to said man, said man accepts the scones and says absolutely nothing about them tasting like sawdust."

Jack swiftly replaces the scones with a plastic package of croissants.

"My own personal recipe. Very minimal sawdust."

Sam rolled her eyes as she placed the remaining scones in the compost. "At least the worms will be well fed."

"Those poor worms" O'Neill barely finished his remark before dashing to the other side of the table, playfully hiding behind Daniel.

"Now what's this I hear about a plan? You know how I love a good plan" Jack stated as he pulled up a chair and sat beside Teal'c.

"We were discussing General Carter's impending travel to Nevada, O'Neill, Teal'c stated, falling for his friend's not so subtle topic change.

"You mean General Carter-O'Neill's impending travel to Nevada" Jack stated as he batted his eyelashes at his wife of nearly 8 years.

"If you want to pay to change all my uniforms, name plates and stationary then be my guest, but until then I'm Carter at work" Sam stated.

"And Carter-O'Neill everywhere else" she quickly added with a laugh when Jack began to pout exaggeratedly.

"So. Nevada."

Sam had discussed the possibility with Jack that the Air Force might send her to Area 51 for damage control, but she hadn't received confirmation until this morning.

Sam nodded as she grabbed a croissant. "They want me down there next week to discuss possible security enhancements. And if things don't die down after that, they want me there on the day as well."

"What do they want you to do on the day? Stand at the front door and say 'sorry, no aliens here!'" Daniel was still astounded that the Air Force were pulling in the big guns for what was all intents and purposes, a Facebook event that got out of hand. _Your tax dollars at work _he thought to himself.

"That was my suggestion!"

"Jack, your suggestion was to have anyone attempting to enter the facility greeted by a furling" Sam interjected as she tried not to laugh when she saw just how proud her husband was of his 'foolproof plan'.

"Hey, they get what they came for, everyone makes friends, and you don't have to go to Nevada. I'll accept cash in liu of my Nobel Peace Prize, thank you very much."

Daniel sat back in his chair as he observed his friends laughing and chatting about the Air Force's ludicrous plans, their families, and the future. A great deal had changed over the last 22 years, but their friendship remained constant. Assignments altered,, people moved and ranks changed, but SG-1 was forever.

—

The four friends talked for hours at Sam and Jack's kitchen table before Teal'c politely excused himself. Daniel followed, and Sam and Jack walked their two oldest friends to the door before retreating to the living room.

"You know, we haven't had a vacation in ages." Jack started, his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"A real vacation, you being ordered to take a day off to rest doesn't count" he added, knowing that his wife would quickly object.

"And Nevada is lovely in the fall. We could visit the strip, you could do that card counting science magic thing and win us millions, heck we could probably get the Air Force to pay for accommodations. It could be like the honeymoon we never had."

"We had a honeymoon!"

"Not in Vegas."

Sam laughed as she leaned into his side, her hand on his knee.

"It would be a nice break. Especially if this thing does end up happening."

"Oh it better happen, I had to go to all the trouble of getting Cassie to make me a face-page account so I could set that up. I didn't get 1.3 Million attendees to sign up for it not to happen."

Sam looked at her husband, not sure if she should laugh out loud or immediately phone Area 51.

"You started an event encouraging people to storm Area 51 in the middle of the night in search of aliens?"

Jack gave her a smug grin as her played with her hair.

"So what'd ya say, Carter? You, me, Nevada. Let's see them aliens."


End file.
